A Good Spanking
by MadInsaneLoveable
Summary: After another pointless argument, Pitch ponders on a way he could punish Jack without seriously hurting him. He dearly cared for the winter spirit but he could be such a nuisance. He needed a spanking. A good, hard spanking.


**Author's Notes:** Hey there. This story is a request from _DragonMasterOf10_. The request was for Pitch to punish Jack in way that doesn't involve too much pain - by spanking him. So I wrote this story. And it was fun to write. _DragonMasterOf10_, this one's for you! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Really, I don't.

**Summary:** After another pointless argument, Pitch ponders on a way he could punish Jack without seriously hurting him. He dearly cared for the winter spirit but he could be such a nuisance. He needed a spanking. A good, hard spanking.

* * *

**A Good Spanking**

"Sit still!"

"I am!"

"You're not."

"This is boring."

"Stop talking. Just be quiet and don't move."

...

"I hate this!"

Pitch groaned, shooting Jack an annoyed glare. "Can you not be quiet for five minutes, child?" He snapped.

Jack flinched, lowering his eyes.

"You are sitting there for a reason, pet." Pitch reminded him.

The teen grimaced. That was true. He was in trouble. To be honest, it wasn't all his fault. He got into an argument with the Nightmare King - though he couldn't remember what it was about - and some insults were thrown back and forth. Now, he was sitting on the floor next to Pitch's throne, which Jack hardly ever saw him use, and bored out his mind. He didn't like sitting still. He had to move around.

Sighing, his eyes traced around the shadows for the hundredth time, watching the light shine through the small cracks from above. It was so dreary. Pitch was sitting in the throne made of stone , shadows twining around it and him, hugging at his slender form. A Nightmare was by his side. He stroked at its coarse mane affectionately.

That horse looked pretty smug. For once, Pitch was paying more attention to something other than his precious little pet. Jack frowned. Stupid Nightmares. They were so jealous of him. Really, he should feel flattered but it just ticked him off.

"How long has it been?" He whined.

"Since you've been sitting there?" Jack nodded. "About half an hour."

Jack groaned. Time moved so _slowly_. He rested his head on the arm of the hard throne and began to twirl his staff in his hands.

"That can't be very comfortable." Pitch noted lightly.

"It's not." Jack peered up at the older man. "Can't I sit with you?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "If I let you sit with me, it wouldn't be a punishment, would it?" He frowned. "Besides, you'd probably play your hormonal, venereal teenager act on me."

Jack grinned. "You didn't say no."

Pitch paused. "I guess I didn't." He drawled as the teen sat up happily. "So, I'll say it now; no, you cannot sit with me, Jack."

"You are so unfair."

The Nightmare snorted mockingly. Jack poked his tongue out at it.

"Well, if you want, there are other ways I can punish you." Pitch suggested idly.

Jack cringed, knowing what he was referring to. "This way's fine." He said, biting his lip.

"Good boy." The Bogeyman leered as he continued to pet the animal of sand.

The Nightmare let out another priggish snort. Slowly, Jack brought his staff up and aimed it at the shadow monster. A blast of ice shot from the end of his weapon, towards the horse. It narrowly dodged it. Snarling, the Nightmare darted towards Jack. The winter spirit jumped up as the creature swooped down at him. He backed up, raising his staff defensively.

A warm arm wove around his waist, yanking him out the way. He ended up on Pitch's lap. The horse eyed him viciously but didn't dare try to attack him further. Not while he was sitting with the Nightmare King. Its master narrowed his blazing yellow eyes. The Nightmare slunk away.

Jack turned to face Pitch. "Your Nightmares are very conceded." He commented wryly. "I suppose I'm not surprised, giving who their master is."

Pitch shrugged. "I am a king; the King if Nightmares. I am allowed to be vain." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Now, snowflake, are you going to apologise for once again nearly turning one of my lovely Nightmares into an icicle?"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Jack's brows knitting together. "Are you angry?"

"I am. But first," he cupped Jack's cheek in his hand. "Are you okay?"

The teen nodded. Pitch's hand slowly moved his hand down to brush along Jack's jaw and then curled around his pale neck, squeezing gently. Not too hard but hard enough to make Jack gasp, eyes widening. "What am I going to do with you?" Pitch murmured.

"Not crush my windpipe?"

The Bogeyman smirked, releasing his grip around Jack's throat. He didn't want to hurt him, just frighten him. The boy was waiting for a punishment; a dull, frosty fear rising up. It tasted delicious. Pitch sat for a moment, drinking it in.

Now, what was he going to do about Jack? The thing was, he didn't want to cause pain to Jack; not too much anyway. He was in a rather good mood and he didn't want it to be ruined by a sulking winter spirit. He needed a new tactic. Simply scolding Jack didn't work. Nor did threatening him. Especially not time outs - no, he wasn't even going to go there. What could he do? The teen was quite the brat when he wanted to be. Sometimes he needed a good spanking.

Pitch's eyes glinted thoughtfully, an idea popping into his mind. A grin slowly crept onto his face.

"Uh, Pitch, what's with the creepy smile?"

The older man blinked, focusing is gaze on Jack. He looked a little worried, eyeing the now sinister expression on Pitch's face.

Suddenly, the Bogeyman pushed Jack down so he was laying across his lap on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Jack demanded, struggling.

Pitch placed a firm hand on the winter spirit's back, holding him down. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't move, precious." He taunted.

Jack stopped moving, feeling wary. "Pitch, what are -," he let out a cry as Pitch swiftly brought his hand down, swatting his bottom three times.

The boy kicked his legs, which only earned him a few more spanks. Jack squirmed uncomfortably. Another hit landed on his backside. He groaned. It didn't really hurt. Just stung a little. More strikes. Hmm, it didn't feel so bad after a while. In fact, it was starting to feel _good_. Feel erotic. Pitch had relaxed his hand on Jack back.

The teen rolled on his side, facing Pitch. "This is pretty kinky, Daddy." He grinned sultrily.

"This is suppose to be a punishment not... Foreplay." The older man hissed, vexed.

Jack shrugged awkwardly, sitting up a bit. "Either way it's still arousing."He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Bah! You're impossible."

The winter spirit paused. "So, you're not going to continue?"

To say Pitch looked unamused would have been an understatement. He was just about ready to throw Jack off him and feed the boy to his Nightmares. "Why do I put up with you?" He sighed. "You're so..."

"Adorable?" Jack suggested. "Loveable? Quixotic? Sexy?"

"No!" Pitch growled, pushing Jack off onto the floor.

The teen crawled on his knees in front of the Nightmare King. "Oh, come on. I was just having some fun." He rested his elbows in Pitch's knees, his hands on his chin as he gazed up. "Look, I'm sorry."

Pitch didn't answer him.

Jack stood and climbed back into Pitch's lap. "You can... Um..."He faltered for a moment, a frosty blush rising to his cheeks. "You can spank me again if you want." That earned him a dirty glare. He raised his hands up. "Hey, as in, for punishment! Nothing sensual or intimate about it."

Pitch considered it. "Alright." He nodded. "Turn over."

Laying on his stomach across the older man's lap once again, Jack braced himself but nothing happened. Not straight away.

"Why do I put up with you." Pitch mused. "Because you're simply adorable-," _Smack! _"Completely loveable-," _Smack!_ "Insanely quixotic," _Smack! _"And deliciously sexy." _Smack!_

Jack moaned, whether it was from the spanks or what Pitch had called him, he wasn't sure.

"But you are also very, very infuriating." Pitch struck him hard, a little too hard.

Gasping in pain, Jack struggled slightly. Small tears welled up in the corners if his eyes. Pitch rubbed his back soothingly as he continued to spank. "Shh, pet. Don't let tears fall."

Jack nodded numbly. Another slap. Followed by another. He was biting his lip so hard, he broke the skin. Small beads if blood formed on his cold, chapped lips. The smacks began to die down until they stopped altogether. Pitch's hand slipped under his hoodie to rub at the boy's bare back. Jack mewed at the touch.

"There, there. It's over." Pitch pulled Jack up, cradling him in his arms. "Did you learn your lesson."

"Possibly... What exactly was the lesson?"

"It was..." The Nightmare King paused, unsure. "Ah, it was not to freeze my Nightmares."

Jack scoffed. "They deserve it."

Pitch raised a brow. "If that's the case, then you deserve another spanking."

"Okay! Lesson learnt. Your beautiful ponies don't deserve to be turned into Popsicles." Jack said, rather sarcastically.

"Hmm." Pitch narrowed his eyes. "Fine, apology accepted."

Smiling, Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck. "Good."

Pitch brushed his fingers up and down Jack's back while they sat in silence.

"Do you really think I'm sexy?" Jack asked, almost shyly.

"Of course I do." The Nightmare King assured, bringing his fingers to Jack's mouth, wiping the frozen blood off Jack's lips. "Though you are more adorable than anything else."

"I thought you didn't like adorable things?"

Pitch shrugged. "I'm willing to make an exception for you." He moved his hand from Jack's mouth to wrap around his waist.

Jack beamed, pressing his lips to the hollow of Pitch's neck. He lightly kissed the skin. "I'm glad you do."

"I'm glad I do too." Pitch hummed, closing his eyes. "No matter how annoying you are."

Scowling, Jack smacked Pitch's shoulder as hard as he could. The Bogeyman scoffed, barely feeling it. Jack rolled his eyes."I see my punishment's over. What were we even arguing about earlier?"

"Something foolish, I'm sure."

Jack chuckled and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. "I'm sorry about it anyway." He mumbled.

"It's not important anymore." Pitch assured. "However," his hand lowered from Jack's hip to his thigh, caressing it gently. "I know a way you can make it up to me.."

Jack sat up on his knees, pressing his lips to Pitch's. He dug his fingers into the man's dark hair. The hand that was resting on the teen's back slid down lower and lower, until...

_Smack!_

The winter spirit broke away from the kiss. "Ow! Hey!" He glared at Pitch angrily.

The Nightmare King could only snicker before yanking Jack closer, their lips meeting once more.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, yeah, that was it. I hope you liked it. If anyone has any more requests, either PM me or write it in the review. Have a good day!


End file.
